1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to manual floor sweepers
2. Background Information
Manual Floor Sweepers are well-known. They comprise a housing with a brush roller mounted therein. Four wheels are provided so that the housing can be pushed forwards and backwards across a floor. The brush roller has a drive wheel that engages at least one of the wheels. When the sweeper moves forwards across a floor surface the brush roller rotates in a first sweeping direction, and when sweeper moves backwards across the floor surface the brush roller rotates in a second sweeping direction. Either side of the brush roller are dust collection compartments for collecting dust when the brush roller moves in the first and second sweeping directions.